Vs. Zebstrika
Vs. Zebstrika is the twenty first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It airs 6/29/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto arrive in Nimbasa City. Everyone is impressed by the sight, seeing a shopping district, an amusement park in the distance and a sports stadium. Rui: Incredible! This city is so cool! Rosa: I’ve wanted to come to this city since I was a kid! I heard it’s the funnest place in Unova! Cilan: Heh-heh. You can’t even see the main attraction of the city on the surface. Their primary attraction is their amazing subway system! Iris: That sounds, neat? A series of synchronized whistles occur, everyone recognizing it. The group turns to see Casey walking up towards them, chanting. Casey: (Singing) Let’s all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball! They’re the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch! Metronome safe at home, Hyper Beam too! Win, win, through thick and thin. Electabuzz, it’s you! Yeah! Iris: Casey! Casey: Hey guys! Looks like we all made it in time for the baseball game! Ian: We’re not going there. We’re heading to the gym. Rui: Oh, why do we always have to go there right away? Casey: Hate to break it to you, but I just visited there. Elesa, the gym leader, is out for the day, as she is running a fashion show. Iris: Which means that we can go to the game! Wyatt: Baseball? Is that like Pokémon Base? Casey: You’re from Alola, huh? That’s the variation they have there, with Pokémon on the team as well. Here, it’s only humans on the field. Wyatt: Huh. Strange concept. I’d love to see the difference. Cilan: It’ll be a good time. But do know, (Looks sly) that I’ll be cheering for the hometown Conkeldurrs. Casey: As if you stand a chance! The Electabuzz are gonna zap your team to bits! Cilan: You’re on! Rosa: As interesting as that sounds, I think I’ll pass. Rui: I’ll pass too, mostly because I don’t care. Ian: I’ll pass as well. Casey: Your loss! Now, forward march! Casey leads Cilan, Wyatt and Iris towards the stadium, leaving Ian with Rosa and Rui. Rui: So, what first? Ian: How about a fashion show? End Scene Ian, Rui and Rosa are in a jam-packed arena, with a catwalk in the middle with all the spotlights on it. Young girls and fashion designers are there, as the models are lit up by the flashing of camera lights. Rui: I’m in heaven right now. Look at all those beautiful women! Rosa: In outfits that are way out of price range! I would never be able to afford those in a million years! Announcer: And now! The moment you’ve all been waiting for! The top model of Unova and Gym Leader of the Nimbasa City gym, give it up for Elesa! Elesa walks onto the catwalk, the crowd going wild. She’s wearing matching shirt and short shorts, connected by a Pokéball shaped lock. The outfit is blue with yellow patterns as she dons a large yellow coat. She wears headphones with blue and red spikes, one blue shoe and one red shoe. She makes it down the end of the catwalk, striking a pose. The crowd goes wild, as Rui is going gaga. Rui: (Entranced) So dreamy. Rosa: You’re so shallow, you know that? Rui: (Entranced) If you say so. Rosa: Ian, what do you think? Rosa turns to look at Ian, who is no longer there. She looks around the crowd, then looks up to the sky. Ian and Victini are floating with Confusion, towards the catwalk. Rosa: Oh don’t tell me. Ian and Victini land on the catwalk as Elesa turns to walk back down. She gasps in surprise upon spotting him. Ian: Elesa! My name is Ian! And I challenge you to a gym battle! The crowd of young girls boo at Ian, while security guards move in. Elesa waves her hand, the crowd silenced and the guards backing off. Elesa: Well, aren’t you feisty! That passion, that spark! That initiative! I shall accept your challenge! Elesa takes her jacket and pulls it off, letting it float and fall into the crowd. Young girls clamor over themselves to try and claim it. Elesa: Are you familiar with rotation battles? Ian: I am! Elesa: This will be a three on three rotation battle! The winner will be the side with Pokémon still able to continue! Zebstrika! Emolga! Tynamo! Elesa releases three Pokéballs into the air, Zebstrika coming out first and further on the catwalk. Emolga and Tynamo come out, them staying closer to Elesa. Ian scans them. Pokédex: (With male voice) Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon. They have lightning-like movements. When Zebstrika run at full speed, the sound of thunder reverberates. Tynamo, the Ele-Fish Pokémon. One alone can emit only a trickle of electricity, so a group of them gathers to unleash a powerful electric shock. Rosa: I can’t believe Ian just waltzed up onto the stage and challenged her! Rui: Oh, just look at those legs! So slick! Rosa: You’re hopeless. Ian: So, an Electric type gym leader. Drilbur! Snivy! Audino! Ian throws his three Pokéballs, choosing Drilbur, Snivy and Audino. Drilbur is out in front, prepared to fight Zebstrika. Snivy and Audino look back at Ian confused. Ian: You battle one at a time. So wait for my signal. Elesa: Zebstrika, Flame Charge! Ian: Drilbur, Dig! Zebstrika stomps the ground repeatedly, being encased in flames. It dashes forward, as Drilbur leaps and Digs through the catwalk. Zebstrika stops, looking around for Drilbur. Elesa: Stomp! Zebstrika rears up on its hind legs, going to Stomp down. Drilbur breaks out of the ground, colliding with Stomp. The two knock each other away, though Zebstrika falls onto its back and rolls back to its feet. Ian: Mud Slap! Drilbur scraps the stage with its claws, shooting a stream of mud as it finishes the swing. Elesa: Emolga, Acrobatics! Emolga glows light blue as it speeds forward with after images, skimming along the Mud Slap and causing it to blow off stage. Zebstrika retreats back to Elesa, as Emolga rams Drilbur and causes it to tumble back. Elesa: Now Attract! Ian: Drilbur, back! Snivy, block it with Attract! Emolga winks, releasing energy hearts that travel the field. Drilbur pulls back as Snivy jumps forward, using Attract as well. Both Pokémon are hit by Attract, neither being affected. Elesa: So your Snivy is female as well? Doesn’t matter! Emolga, Electro Ball! Ian: Deflect it with Leaf Storm! Emolga forms a yellow sphere of electricity and fires it at Snivy, as she releases a vortex of leaves. The attacks collide, Electro Ball being deflected by the force and enters the eye of the storm. The Electro Ball bounces around the inside of Leaf Storm, causing both attacks to break. Emolga speeds forward with Acrobatics. Ian: Wring Out! Snivy extends her vines, forming a funnel aiming for Emolga. Emolga speeds through and strikes Snivy, causing her to tumble back. Ian: Audino! Use Flamethrower! Audino takes Snivy’s place, breathing Flamethrower after Emolga. Emolga flies through the sky and dodges easily. Elesa: Zebstrika, Wild Charge! Emolga pulls back as Zebstrika charges forward, encased in electricity. Ian: Frustration! Audino’s fist glows with a red aura, as she collides with Zebstrika. Audino is knocked back by the electric burst of energy, groaning. Ian: Even stronger than Audino. We need to cancel those Electric attacks. Drilbur, use Mud Sport! Audino pulls back, as Drilbur places its palms on the catwalk. A wave of mud travels the field and bursts in Zebstrika’s face. It keeps going and hits Emolga and Tynamo, Emolga disgusted by it. Elesa: Not bad. But we have more than Electric attacks! Tynamo, Tackle! Tynamo appears out of nowhere, striking Drilbur and knocking it back. Drilbur strains to get up, as the crowd goes wild. Girl 1: That’s her signature strike! Girl 2: Tynamo’s Tackle is so fast that it doesn’t need any other moves! Rosa: That’s incredible! To think she trained it that well. And this linear stage is totally to Elesa’s benefit! Nowhere for Ian to hide. Rui: Well duh! She’s the queen of the catwalk! This should be hers to command. (Dreamily) Like my heart. Ian: Zebstrika’s powerful, while Tynamo’s fast. Emolga’s right in the middle. Mud Slap! Drilbur swings Mud Slap, as Tynamo Levitates over it. Ian: Snivy, Attract! Drilbur and Snivy switch out, as Snivy uses Attract. Tynamo is immune, as she angles down at Snivy. Elesa: Tackle! Ian: Leaf Blade! Snivy’s tail glows light green, swinging it as Tynamo rams her with Tackle. Tackle hits Snivy first, while Leaf Blade strikes Tynamo in the recoil. Snivy tumbles back, panting heavily. Elesa: That was pretty fast! But not fast enough! Emolga, get in and use Acrobatics! Emolga takes Tynamo’s spot and speeds forward with Acrobatics. Ian: Audino, Frustration! Audino appears and punches Emolga with Frustration, sending her flying up into the air. Elesa: Attract! Ian: Work Up! Emolga uses Attract, which does nothing to Audino. Audino then glows red, powering up. Elesa: So you were prepared for that too! Use Electro Ball! Ian: Flamethrower! Emolga fires a weakened Electro Ball, Flamethrower desolating it and Emolga. Emolga drops to the stage, covered in mud. Emolga howls in distress. Ian: Now Snivy! Leaf Storm! Snivy fires Leaf Storm, it whipping up the mud on the field. Emolga leaps to get out of the way, but is trapped in a mud vortex that forces her to take the brunt of the attack. Emolga hits the ground defeated. The crowd boos at Ian. Elesa: Now that was flashy! (Returns Emolga) Tynamo, Tackle! Tynamo shoots forward and knocks Snivy back with Tackle, defeating her. Ian returns Snivy. Ian: Great work. You did your part. Audino! Audino steps forward, motioning Tynamo to come forward. The mud on the field fades away. Elesa: Tynamo, Tackle! Ian: Frustration! Tynamo cocks itself back in the briefest of moments, Audino’s ears twitching. Audino swings Frustration before Tynamo shoots forward. The two collide, as Audino finishes the down swing, punching Tynamo into the catwalk. Tynamo is defeated. Elesa: So fast! (Returns Tynamo) How’d you do that? Ian: Audino’s hearing is sensitive enough to detect when Tynamo would move, and positioned herself accordingly. Elesa: Ha! Well done! But you’re not out of the spotlight yet! Zebstrika, Wild Charge! Ian: Frustration! Zebstrika and Audino collide with Wild Charge and Frustration, an electric burst occurring. Audino goes down on one knee, as Zebstrika spins around and kicks Audino with Double Kick. Audino hits the catwalk defeated. Ian returns Audino. Ian: Drilbur! Mud Slap! Elesa: Dodge and use Stomp! Drilbur shoots Mud Slap, as Zebstrika charges and leaps over it. It drops down with all four hooves with Stomp, as Drilbur Digs to dodge. Drilbur Digs out and strikes Zebstrika in the belly. Zebstrika skids back, hoofing the stage. Elesa: Flame Charge! Ian: Dig! Zebstrika charges with Flame Charge, as Drilbur dodges with Dig. Drilbur tries to strike Zebstrika with Dig, but its speed increase keeps it out of range. Zebstrika turns on a dime and rams Drilbur, it tumbling towards Elesa. Elesa: Now get it with Stomp! Along with Double Kick! Zebstrika appears and Stomps the ground, launching Drilbur into the air. Zebstrika spins around to strike with Double Kick. Ian: Metal Claw! Drilbur’s claws glow like metal, using them to block Double Kick. It is still knocked away, taking a heavy hit. Ian: Dig! Drilbur Digs into the ground, Zebstrika searching for it. Elesa: Keep running! Don’t slow down and allow it to track you! Zebstrika runs up and down the catwalk, not slowing down. The stage bulges at a point, Zebstrika going around it. Its hoof gets caught in a previous hole, it tripping and suspended in the air with all four feet up. Zebstrika whinnies in astonishment. Ian: Now! Drilbur Digs out of the ground, striking Zebstrika. Zebstrika is knocked off the side of the catwalk, defeated. The crowd boos Ian intensely, when Elesa raises her hand to silence them. She then does a slow clap for Ian, the crowd eventually joining her. Elesa: Fantastic! What a show stopper! You truly used that stage to your advantage! Drilbur crawls back over to Ian, who bends down and picks it up. Ian: Great battle, Drilbur. Drilbur: (Exhausted) Dril. Elesa approaches Ian, smirking. Elesa: And for defeating me, I present you the Bolt badge! Elesa holds out the Bolt Badge, as Ian takes it. Ian: Thanks. Elesa: Of course. Now, security has to escort you out, for interrupting a major event and for property damage. You did a number to my stage. Security guards appear, escorting Ian out. Rosa is in disbelief. Rosa: Did he just get himself arrested? Rui: If he did, he deserved it for messing with my Elesa. Rosa: Oh my Arceus. Main Events * Ian battles Elesa in a rotation battle and wins, earning the Bolt Badge. * Drilbur is revealed to know Mud Sport. * Casey takes Cilan, Iris and Wyatt to the Baseball game. Characters * Ian * Elesa * Rui * Rosa * Casey * Cilan * Iris * Wyatt * Fangirls * Security guards Pokémon * Drilbur (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Audino (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Zebstrika (Elesa's) * Emolga (Elesa's) * Tynamo (Elesa's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Axew (Iris') * Munna (Wyatt's) Trivia * This is the first episode to feature rotation battles since their debut in Vs. Battle Pyramid 3. * The rotation battle continues to feature different battle rules for the gym leaders. * Rui has developed a severe infatuation for Elesa. * Originally, none of Ian's Pokémon would've been defeated but simply rotated out. I allowed them to be defeated to add dramatic effect. * The fact that Drilbur's digging destroyed the stage is based off real world physics and not anime physics. * Zebstrika tripping on another hole made by Drilbur was inspired by the anime Naruto, where ninjas in the Chunin Exam utilized the same connected holes to give themselves tactical advantages. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles